


Forget The Small Talk

by Sacramental_Wine



Series: Kinktober 2020 [20]
Category: Hades (Video Game 2018)
Genre: Cum Marking, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Exhibitionism, I'm simping so hard for this game, Intercrural Sex, Kinktober 2020, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, thigh fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:34:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27250531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sacramental_Wine/pseuds/Sacramental_Wine
Summary: In a way, Zagreus was thankful that Achilles was nowhere to be seen.
Relationships: Thanatos/Zagreus (Hades Video Game)
Series: Kinktober 2020 [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950814
Comments: 5
Kudos: 309





	Forget The Small Talk

**Author's Note:**

> Kinktober day 20 - Thigh Fucking
> 
> I'm simping really hard for this game right now

In a way, Zagreus was thankful that Achilles was nowhere to be seen. 

It meant that his mentor wasn't going to see the way he was bent over the railing at the end of the hallway, Than's chilled hands running over his exposed thighs delicately, tracing nonsense patterns into his heated skin. 

It wasn't often that they had time to spend together so every moment was meant to be savored, placed on a pedestal in the heart to be looked at and admired to remember that all encompassing love they felt for each other. And, normally, the savoring would be happening tucked away in Zag's bedchambers, rumpling the sheets hidden away from prying eyes and ears. 

Apparently, the savoring was taking a slightly different form today. 

Than had been on him in seconds when he'd trotted up from the Styx, kissing him harshly, deeply, biting at his lips and tongue and teeth until Zag was a moaning mess. He wasn't used to ever careful Than being rough with him but  _ gods _ was he into it. He'd fallen into Than's embrace with eager ease, opening his lips to Than's ravaging tongue. 

See, Zag had been expecting a quick makeout session, daring and naughty tucked away in the hall just around the corner. 

What he  _ hadn't _ been expecting was for Than to twist him around, biting and kissing at the back of his neck while grinding his erection into his backside. "T-Than?" Zag stuttered out, gasping quietly as Than's teeth bit into the side of his neck, sucking until bright red marks rose on his pallid skin. He whined softly, squirming as Than bit at his ear, sucking softly, shuddering as his own cock jumped happily to attention. 

"Mmm what is it, Zag?" Than asked softly, as though he wasn't molesting the prince right around the corner from his father's desk, the scratching of his quill able to be heard underneath the idle strumming of Orpheus' lyre. Zag gasped again as a cool hand dragged up the  _ inside _ of this thigh, teasing beneath his robes and undergarments until Than had effectively had them undone and lost to the river rushing beneath them. Zag felt heat flood his cheeks alongside the excitement filling his veins. 

"W-we're out in public," Zag murmured, definitely not put off but knowing Than could be rather shy. But why wouldn't Than already know what was going on? He had to know, he was the one wrapping his fist loosely around his cock as his feet touched the ground again, still grinding into his ass. 

Than chuckled softly, faintly, a gust of a breeze as he bit at Zag's neck again, right on the back of it as he rocked his hips up, making Zag gasp loudly before he covered his mouth with one hand. "I'm aware, my love," he said quietly, flipping Zag's robes up against his lower back, running his palms up the backs of his thighs to cup his ass. "If only we had more time today I would gladly reassert my claim here...however, I have different ideas for today." 

_ Fuck _ Zag loved Than's ideas. 

He turned his head to look at his lover, feeling the way his exposed cock twitched in the cool air and biting his lip in excitement. "Whatever could be running through your mind?" he breathed out, finding himself curious as Than reached into his robes to pull out one of the many, many bottles of nectar that Zag had gifted him. 

"A few things," Than said, pulling the cork free from the bottle and upending the remaining viscous golden liquor over Zag's ass to slide down his inner thighs, the prince gasping loudly at the cool, slick feeling. 

"Than!"

Than didn't respond, instead he leaned forward to lick a filthy line over Zag's hip, catching some of the liquid before leaning back over Zag and parting his own robes, rubbing his cock along the back of his thigh. "Push your legs together, love," Than murmured, dropping the bottle and pushing at Zag's legs until they were tight together, the sticky slick nectar glimmering in the dim light of the West Hall. 

Zag was about to ask more questions when he felt the blunt press of Than's cock between the meat of his thighs, sliding through the nectar and  _ oh _ that was new and exciting and he could feel his lover rub up beneath his balls and along the underside of his cock, the slick stickiness of the feeling making it just  _ that _ much naughtier. "Oh," Zag gasped out, gripping the railing tighter and grinding back against Than with a soft hiss. "T-Than that-"

"Does it feel good?" Than asked softly, whispering in his ear as he rolled his hips forward, "would that we had more time today I would indulge in you properly." He groaned a little himself, rocking his hips back and forth, Zag feeling the drag as though that very same cock was buried deep inside of him. 

"I-It does," Zag moaned quietly, lifting one shaking hand to his own mouth in the attempt to keep quiet, lest his father send someone around the corner to check on the racket. And  _ gods _ did he want to make a racket. The way Than's cock dragged along his own was pure sin, the position even more so, making his body heat with lust and his cock drip agonizingly. "I-It does feel good, love." 

"Good," Than murmured, kissing the back of his neck, his exposed shoulder, biting down on his skin as he rocked forward. "I'd wanted to fuck you here, my love, bury myself in you and have you right above the river but we don't have the time for me to open you up as I would like." Than moaned into his ear, sending shivers down Zag's spine, the image alone making his blood boil. "You always look lovely like that, Zag." 

The prince whined into his hand, biting into the palm as Than's thrusts rocked through his body. It was an odd sensation, the drag of his lover's cock between his thighs, along his cock. But it was also  _ so _ satisfying. So fucking good that it had his mismatched eyes rolling in their sockets, the sparks of heated pleasure running through his body making it hard to focus on keeping quiet. Especially when Than's hands grabbed him, one at his hip and one at the back of his neck to make him bend forward more, dragging him into his thrusts. Zan could feel himself shaking, the exposure and the position making everything hazy at the edges, too much.

"B-blood and darkness," Zag whined, having to grip the railing with both hands, looking down into the blood red river with his jaw dropped and his eyes rolling, each desperate thrust rolling through him to make his cock drip and twitch. He had to bite his lip to keep from crying out as Than moved the hand between his shoulders down to his cock, stroking it quickly and making him whine with need as orgasm drew closer and closer. 

He found himself shaking, babbling, begging for more from his lover. For Than to finish him off. He needed to cum  _ so badly _ , so fucking badly. "I-I'm not going to last," he whispered urgently, biting on his cries, "I-I will suck you off if you finish me first, please. Than I need it. I need you, please, please, plea-" 

Zag's whole body locked up as Than hastily covered his mouth with a hand, his eyes rolling back as he came hard, practically screaming into his palm, drooling as the pleasure took him and he could  _ swear _ he'd just died the sweetest death. 

He slumped over the railing, whining and twitching as Than pulled back and he listened absently as his lover cursed, a slick sound signaling Than stroking his own cock until hot spurts of cum coated the back of Zag's thighs and ass, the prince whining loudly. "Mmmh!" Than moaned, choking himself back before he was leaning forward, catching Zag by the chin to kiss him, slow and deep, tongue tinged with nectar. 

"Mmmmh I love your ideas, Than," Zag moaned into his lips, eyes focusing on his lover's handsome face as Than chuckled. 

"I'm glad to hear it," he said, straightening his clothing, "sadly, I must be off, my love." 

"Wait I-" 

And Than was gone, the gong signaling his flight ringing in Zag's ears and the prince laughed quietly, smiling. He supposed his lover was a bit embarrassed by being so overcome…

But then he realized that he was still dripping in Than's cum and nectar, his undergarments having been washed away by the river, and he would have to pass by his father's desk in order to make it to his rooms to clean up. Zag groaned and bent over the railing again. 

"Maybe if I throw myself in now I can save myself the humiliation…"

Although, the tale of the prince's return to cleanliness is a tale for another time. 

**Author's Note:**

> Check me out at @WineSacramental on Twitter or my profile.
> 
> And you can check out my Kinktober list here: https://pbs.twimg.com/media/Eh6ne1NXgAA7MB1?format=jpg&name=small


End file.
